


Vocabulary

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A totally important smuttlet essential for your Beddie/Thallen day. nuzzles., Bottom Eddie Thawne, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Barry Allen, PS - The notes got dirtier., Romance, Sex, Sex Talk, Smut, The things Eddie Thawne does to Barry Allen., There's a freedom between Eddie and Barry., This is a tiny one they discover., Top Barry Allen, changing while in a relationship, melty, new elements, partners, unexpected words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not words that were natural to him before at all, but with Eddie--</p><p>Eddie gives words new meaning to Barry, lights a fire until he needs to say them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary

When Eddie’s close enough that he starts to lose his words, Barry finds himself saying new ones. He’d never thought he’d be one to chant, " _Baby_ , come on.  _Yeah, open up._  Don’t close your eyes. Yeah, yeah, kiss me.” And the way Eddie struggles at first to do anything but pant against his lips, dragging and tugging against his, pulls more parts out of Barry he didn’t know were there. Full of worship and heat, but with a formerly undiscovered level set of appreciation, felt from his mind to his fingertips to his toes, every part of him buzzing  _without_  a super power. 

And Eddie doesn’t pull back and laugh, only shivers and goes deeper into his headspace; maybe more in the seconds when Barry finally, finally, falters and loses his own (words), panting right back—coordination focused elsewhere—against those lips: their warm breaths mingling, leaving plenty of room for new inarticulate sounds instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And Barry becomes more comfortable when previously bemusing couple endearments pop out of his mouth. As a little more time goes on, dirty talk gets more lush, detailed, as it leaks from his mouth--and he's not bothered because all it takes is a look at Eddie's face, his touch, his heat. 
> 
> Far-gone, blown eyes.
> 
> Parted mouth.
> 
> Sweat-slick skin.
> 
> Though afterwards his brain can only recapture half of what he's muttered, face buried against Eddie's throat--or ghosted against Eddie's ear.
> 
> His new, new, favorite that he luckily remembers? "Sugar" near the back of Eddie's damp nape before he tasted the salt there and gripped Eddie's hips tight to snap him back. Mostly, it's because of the way Eddie'd *whimpered*, almost in a trance state, rocking back to meet him, whimpers continuing as he *took* him. Eddie's reaction wasn't only because of the vocabulary, more to the blend of what it does to the both of them.
> 
> Barry thinks it catches Eddie off guard, the new colors to these words; he's surprised to find himself enjoying it--but opening so freely, sweetly, when it happens. It's hair-raising, but an intoxicant Barry's body can actually glom onto and let swirl around: heady.
> 
> And he can feed the sensations right back into his partner.


End file.
